Blood Knights
by Darkone78
Summary: The Blood Knights are the enemies of Game Indisturi. However when 4 years pass Neptune goes looking for the man she fell in love with the man she loved
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

**Blood Knights: The Beginning of War**

 **Prologue: Love and War.**

 _In the world of game Industry, A Console War between the four Goddesses Erupts as the fight for the energy called shares wages. This caused peace to become nonexistence in this world causing the order of High beings called the Dragon Council to decide that in order to keep any unnecessary casualties Head Council Man Dranose to tell the Godesses that if they agree to marry a young man they will be given dragon energy to give them unlimted shares._

 _One Godess said she would do it, one said she would give it some time to think about it, and one said Yes. However this would cause a different war in the near future._

 **Author's Note; Well this is the start of it so sorry if it didn't go as planned, but this is all I could think of.**


	2. Chapter 2: calm before the Storm

**Calm before the storm.**

 _(4 years before the Blood Knights invaded Lastaition)_

 **Ace POV:** It was Night as I entered a large party Mansion in my Home of Planitune and the reason for this other than what my orders say, I heard Purple heart would be making an appearance since it is her Ball after all.

I Was just coming through the door after handing a guard my invite I entered the large purple Ball Room with white marble tiles and velvet red chairs set up in the room. I was just about to start looking for my objective the time and space Grimoire. A necklace that lets the user travel to different points in time or allow them to travel to the different worlds in the Hyperdimension. My orders are to find it and retrieve it, but the only problem was I don't know who is wearing it.

I was about to head up stairs when a beautiful young woman with purple hair and blue eyes called for the guests to gather in the center of the ball room. I didn't hear her at first do to how beautiful she was and the fact a beautiful young blonde had Also caught my eye along with a brunette.

"Three lovely young ladies, That's just great." I thought to myself as lewd thoughts entered my head for a couple seconds before I shake the thoughts and see what she has to say.

"My dearest guests I welcome you to my Ball as I look for the love of my life amongst the single men here." The purple haired girl said, her deep blue eyes scanning the room and then her eyes fall upon me.

 **Neptune\Purple Heart POV**

I let my eyes wash over the sea of young men below and as I look I see this young man with a well-toned body, Black chainmail armor, a red and white mask with a dragon holding two swords in each of it's hands. I couldn't see his eyes but I could tell they were looking into mine.

My right breast heated up and my heart for whatever reason began to thump uncontrollably. Master Dranose told me that this was how I would tell who his student was and who I would fall in love with. Iffy had to break me out of my trance as I had stop speaking I blushed and continued my Greetings.

 **Ace POV**

After addressing the guests the hostess came down the stairs and as she walked over to me I saw my objective The Time and Space grimoire around her neck dead center of her awesome cleavage. (Yeah, I know I sound like a pervert, but I was 15 at the time.) I looked up at her and she was giving a very cute smile while also blushing like crazy. I just had to ask her name so it would be less awkward.

"I'm Glad you came down here my lady." I said making her blush more. "My name is Ace Fayron, may I ask your Name?" I asked in a knight like tone.

"Purple Heart." The woman answered. I gulped a little as I heard what she just said and then I blushed as well, all the while trying to not look down her dress. It wasn't hard because her blue eyes looked at me and she asked me "Could you take of the mask?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and took off my mask. When I took it off she put a gloved hand on my face as the scar from my enemy Nightmare was now shown to a woman I just met who also happens to be someone who I have crushed on since her deeds reached us. I felt the warmth of her hand through her black glove she smiled at me.

"You are the one I choose for my lover, Ace Fayron." She said. I accepted as I felt the same way, but in a span of four months I had to leave and I betrayed my lover as I took the grimoire and soon I fell into Darkness and became something that only Purple heart could save.

 _(4years later)_

 **Purple heart\Neptune POV**

It was a normal morning in my house in the city of Planeptune and I was crawling out of bed and slipped into my big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug I also put on my white chocker, my blue and white stockings and lilac shoes. I went down stairs where Nepgear greeted me and went on to the balcony.

I wasn't very excited like I usually am because I had that dream again I thought to myself. The ream I speak of I'll probably mention sometime in the story, but for now I just can't. My sister looked at me as I began to space out and think about him which without thinking I ask myself.

"How long has it been since I saw him?" This question stung like someone put a needle through it. "Will I see him again?" I realized I was asking the wrong person. "Sorry Gear chan, I just can't stop thinking about him." I said tears welling up in my eyes, only to get a hug from her.

"Don't worry sis It's okay to cry." She said as I broke down.

 **(Blood knight hide out)**

 **Ace POV**

I walk down the long black and purple hallway to the chamber of memories where a dear friend and servant to my family lied in cased in blue and white Crystal. I walked up to it and the sleeping figure of an 18 year old girl with a petite body with a blue and white kimono. She had black hair and white cat ears and tail.

"Good morning Momo kizu." I said as I touched the crystal. On this crystal, there is something called memory slots where we must put her memory fragments. "I will never forgive him for this I will kill him, I will kill Yuki Terumi." I said to her before a soft female voice called me.

"Ace our master wishes to speak with you." The voice said.

"I'm coming Noel." I said with a sigh as we began going to the throne room. As we entered the room everyone was quiet, even Noel is more quiet than usual. In the golden throne in front of me sat a man in black and gold armor and a skull mask.

"My dear ace I see you have been in the chamber of memories again." My master spoke. "I know you want to help her, but I need a goddess for my most recent experiment and you have yet to bring me one." He said in a stern tone.

"I understand master, I will in do time, but I have some business to take care of today." I said hoping I could hunt that slimy bastard Terumi down and kill him, but my master told me to take Nu 13 and Capture the Goddess Black Heart.

 **Rachel POV**

" _So our story begins it's only a matter of time before she goes looking for you ace Fayron."_

 _ **Author's Note; So Sorry for the suspense at the end of this, but Neptune doesn't go looking for Ace until next chapter. As for the BB characters that made Cameos except the Blood knights leader who is an OC of mine like ace is. Any way please review if you like and I'll see you in the next chapter bye, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Yuki Terumi

_**Disclaimer; I don't own BlazBlue or Hyper Dimension Neputnia. I only own ace My OC and another OC call Necro who is the master Ace and the Blood Knights serve. Also for those who are a bit confused yes Ragna and his friends are the blood knights along with Ace. Anyway, let's get started.**_

 **Yuki Terumi**

 **Terumi POV**

Along time ago (I don't fucking know how long ago though.) I had a wife and a kid who grew up a bit more screwed in the head than me. I will admit after getting banished from my world (Long story I don't want told) I enjoyed not being evil as I am now, but hey that's life, right? Anyway, I was stuck wondering in Lowee watching people and couples get all buddy, buddy with each other to the point I went from wanting to puke to feeling lonely. So, one day I came across this young woman with long purple hair all slightly spiked up. Long story short I fell in love with her and soon we married and had a child and we named that child Plutia.

I was then left to care for my daughter after Amaterasu (The Master unit) killed my wife by sending fucking Hakumen after her and me and Plutia. While my wife fought I ran and hid my daughter with a goddess named Black heart and she took her and hid her away. As for me I've been hiding ever since unable to see my child until one fateful day.

 **(Present day)**

I was walking in the streets of Leanbox when I hear the satisfying screams of a murder victim being violently killed. When I arrive on the scene I see a familiar face a squirrel beastkin with brown eyes and hair with a fluffy tail.

"Makoto Nanaya!? Long time no see you bitch!" I say attacking her surprising her and knocking her on her ass. I attacked with Oroburos only for it to meet a wall of crystal, "stay out of this Fayron!" I yelled, but instead a woman who looked like a grown-up version of my daughter stood before me. "Who are you?" I asked a little terrified. The woman smiled.

"I'm Iris Heart. It's nice to see you again father." She said with a cocky grin and I was shocked.

 **(Iris VS. Terumi)**

 _ **[Blue Desire plays.]**_

I readied myself as Iris rushed me with her sword. I used my Barrier, but the strong blow from her whip broad sword broke it grazing my cheek as I jumped back. I sent out some of my Oroburos chains garbing her wrists she struggled to free herself so I rushed her with my venom snake kick which was a large green pillar shaped like a snake. I knocked her on her ass.

"Come on you're supposed to be my child. Fight like you intend to kill me!" I said slightly laughing since I know she couldn't beat me if she tried.

"Very well father, but I warn you you're going to regret this more than you think," iris said charging me again. "FIGHTINGVIPER!" she yells as her sword turns into a bolt of lightning turning into a form of a snake. Unable to block it, I get hit with intense sharp pain all over my body. "AHHHHHHA, KYHAAA!" Iris laughed as I felt slash after slash until I got knocked down.

"That's my girl *cough* I've got to go until next time my dear daughter" I say coughing up blood and teleporting away.

(end of Blue desire)

"There he goes," Iris said to herself turning to Makoto who was running like hell. "And there goes my next fight. Oh well I guess staying hidden for now should be fine. Because I don't have time to chase after that girl. However I might go find him and have some fun." She said to herself laughing, "Ace Fayron, you better watch yourself? Because when I find you I'm going to punish you." Iris said walking into the shadows of an old building disappearing from my sight as I sit on the roof letting my wounds heal from the azure's healing effect.

By the way dear reader when I said murder victim I meant someone who I plan to kill when I find them. Anyway, back to the story.

I decided to head to the train station and head to Planeptune where I can begin planning my next move. I arrived at the train station in Lastaition where I saw a mega bitch come in and sit next to me. The girl had a pale complexion, black hair tied into long pigtails with black and blue ribbon, a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. But her most notable feature is her red eyes. I smile as her energy hits me. She's a CPU which means I can grab me a puppet off this train that I can use to my advantage, but it might take a while.

"What is it old man?' she asked sourly. I smiled and just looked into her eyes thinking of all the ways to make her serve me and destroy the master unit.

"Nothing it's just you are a very beautiful looking young woman." I said trying to open her up for an invasion of her mind, but to no avail.

"Thanks sir." She said blushing slightly.

"Your most welcome, Black Heart," I said. She wasn't shocked that I knew her goddess name. "I've been observing you for a while. You must be a little hurt because of the console war you started?" I said, but her mind was still shut however she just nodded. "So after Purple heart ended it you stayed here with the others and now you're friends?" I asked. She just nodded and her mind seemed to slightly open. I smiled and thought to myself yes that's it open up to me little bitch and become my puppet.

"My real name is Noire by the way Mr?" she asked

"Terumi," I said smiling. Noire looked at me with confusion before complete horror took hold.

"You don't mean the memory eater?' she asked. I laughed and nodded. She jumped up and ran to another sit.

"Good girl. Looks like I got a target now, but I should heal for now," Five hours later we arrive at Planitune I follow Noire closely while making sure she doesn't see me coming. However, as I follow I see a familiar figure with red and black chainmail armor standing on the roof above us and he watched Noire as she ran. I just stayed back just in case he saw me, but fortune smiled upon me as he walked away unknowing of my pursuit of the girl even though I lost her I used my observation skills to watch her.

 **Ace POV**

I stood on top of an art museum in town where I was told to wait for Nu 13 so we could regroup and attack purple heart head on, but as I thought of it I felt a strange sting in my heart as always happens when I think about fighting my former lover.

"It's strange, isn't it? How I barely remember how I betrayed her and became her enemy?" I said turning to face her the woman I can never beat at my current state of strength.

"Yes I do find it strange. Considering she loved you," she said pointing her spear at me.

"I will fight you, but note the four goddesses mainly Neptune will come to find me. CWF Magic!" I said rushing her.

 **Neptune/Purple heart POV**

I walk my nation's streets when I encounter a man with hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He also wore a open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. He looked at me and smiled.

"Another CPU huh? Let me see Purple Heart, right?" the man asked. I nodded and soon an overwhelming sense of fear took a hold of me. Unable to move he got closer and looked me in the eye.

"I bet your pissing yourself right now?" he asked in a mocking tone. Of course he was right because as soon as he asked that I peed myself from fear and soon I collapsed as a Psychotic laugh bellowed over me before it got silent. I woke up in Compa's house and to my surprise I was wearing dry panties. Compa bound into the room with a crying Nepgear. I sat up as I pet Nepgear's head Compa tells me everything including the mysterious man's name.

"Yuki Terumi the Memory eater. I will go to Ace and save him, but if I run into Terumi I'm going to end his life." I said bitterly as I transformed and went to go fin my former… No his still my lover. I'm going to save him from FCW magic and if given the chance Slay Yuki Terumi, I don't have a choice.

 **Author's note: alright things are starting to pick up now, but I still have a lot of work to do. Sorry if pervious chapters have been short I'm using word Document so it's hard to make sure things go well. I also have to thank anon for reading my Date A Live Fanfiction Ace the Crimson dragon spirit that like this one is still in the works of being completed also thanks to him reviewing it I hope he reads this one. Also I'm sorry if the story looks bad it's my first time posting my Fanfictions. Anyway got a poll on my profile page so check it out please also please review and thank you all for reading as always I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: I must Find Him!

**Blood Knights: Must find him!**

 **Purple Heart\Neptune POV**

I was soaring through the sky searching for Ace, but I only managed to fail. I am usually calm and collected, but when it comes to Ace my more sensitive nature seems to come out. I know I love that man and it has been four years ago now since we met and I loved him then just like I love him now.

"It doesn't matter to me what others say I will love him always," I thought to myself. I flew over a forest outside of Planeptune I landed and decided to look around.

"You seem lost my dear girl, mind telling me who you are?" a woman's voice asked. I turned around and I saw a young woman that looked about 15 with long orange/brown hair and red eyes, wolf ears like Ace's and a tail. I was speechless and she looked at me with curious eyes. "Pardon me? My name is Holo and I'm the mother of Ace Fayron." I transformed back into my human form and bowed my head.

"My name is Neptune. I'm the CPU patron of Planeptune," I said. Holo smiled and allowed me to rise. I told her what was going on, but I made sure not to say anything about ace's recent behavior. Holo gave me a pitied look and then put her hand on my shoulder.

"I see child. However, I know one thing and that is you are the only one who can save him." Holo's grip tightened and I nodded. I was going to find him, to tell him my true feelings and that they would never change.

"I will bring him back and I promise you he'll be safe." I said running in the direction of Arfoire's Eggplant farm. When I arrived however when I arrived Arfoire was lying on the ground in a pool of blood as Terumi stomped on her repeatedly. Laughing psychotically.

"Come on you old Bitch stand up and scream for me more!?" He said laughing. I launched myself at Terumi with my katana only to meet snake chains in front of me. "welcome Neptune, I hope you don't mind the mess?" Terumi said kicking Arfoire straight across the field. I went HDD mode and attacked the mad man head on.

"Where is he you degenerate Son of a Bitch!?" I screamed pushing Terumi back as he smiled.

"You mean your little boy toy Ace?" Terumi grinned as I charged him. I was very angry at that point as I clumsily tried to strike him he dodged and then planted his knee into my gut. "Looks like I hit a nerve there." Terumi than sliced my cheek with his butterfly knife. I jumped back.

"I will not let you disgrace him in front of me." I said. Terumi launched five green energy snakes at me. I sliced three of them but the other two grabbed my ankles and took my feet out from under me. He raised me up in the air upside down by my feet. He was about to fire more snakes at me, but only rose pedals filled my vision and before I knew Rachel Alucard stood in front of me.

"I see we managed to save the overheated goddess Purple heart? Valkenhayn could you run her a bath?" Rachel asked a old man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back.

"I shall do as you command madam Rachel." The elderly man said walking into a huge castle.

"Rachel Alucard, the true master of the Blood Knights," I said with relief. "I'm glad you saved me from Terumi." I said. She gave me a grim look.

"You are simply foolish as always Purple Heart." She said sternly. I nodded and sat down on the ground exhausted I went back to my Normal form. "I can't believe you fought Terumi and survived. Had I not saved you well let's just say you would be dead." Rachel said. I felt a bit of pain from that last comment. I stood up as Valkenhayn came back with fresh clothes and a towel.

"Your bath is ready Lady Purple Heart." He said handing me the towel and showed me to my bath. "If there is anything else you need just ask?" he said walking away, but turned around and said, "I know you want to find him, but Terumi will use that against you so please if you ever run into him again keep calm and survive!?" the elderly butler said walking away. I entered the large tub in this guest bathroom and I could only imagine that the main one was much larger.

The room was a beautiful said of purple and he tub was white marble. I undressed and got in the tub. I soon had a memory from the past comeback to me.

 _ **(spring 4 years ago)**_

 _ **I stood in the middle of the beach my toes deep in sand and the warm breeze through my hair. I was home in Celestia I was looking into the blue water and my reflection stares back at me. My blue eyes sparkled with happiness and love filled my heart. As I was admiring my reflection ace came up behind me and hugged me. I turned my head towards him and laid my head on his firm chest as he stood there holding me. I felt safer and at peace. He was so warm and my heart began to race with joy.**_

" _ **You okay my lovely purple heart?" ace asked me. I snuggled a bit closer and smiled.**_

" _ **Yes my dear," I said as he held me closer. We stayed like this for a good 20 minutes staring at the sunset as the soft yellow orange glow reflected off the water I was at perfect bliss.**_

" _ **Promise me we can stay like this forever?" I asked as Ace pulled me into a kiss.**_

" _ **I promise my love." Ace said breaking the kiss. After that we walked home hand in hand.**_

 **(Back to the present)**

I got dressed into a new outfit given to me by Rachel herself. I wore a purple and blue hoodie dress and my usual stockings and shoes. However I put a butterfly hair clip on the right of my head.

"Alright now to continue my search I got to find him. Got any leads?" I asked the loli vampire. She sipped her tea and smiled.

"I don't know where he is but if you head to Lastaition Uni should be able to say where she last saw him," Rachel said.

With that I took off and persued my target. I arrive at Lastaition and come face to face with Necro ace's current master and the man who controls Ace's mind along with other Blood Knights.

"Greetings my soon to be little doll I've been waiting for you." The necromancer said.

 **To be continued…..**

 _ **Author's note: Hello boys and girls I hope you're enjoying the story? Any who I'm sorry for such long waits, but my mom's foot is injured and I've been so busy taking care of her while my step dad works that I haven't had a chance to write recently, but I'll try.**_

 _ **So what do you think will happen? Will Neptune find the love of her life? Or will Necro take her and make her his little doll? Find out in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Necro

**The evil necromancer Necro**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart POV**

I stood face to face with a skull masked man holding a large sword in his hands. His blood red cape flowed behind him. I stood there in my human form staring into the soulless Black eye sockets of his mask. I stood strong and then spoke.

"I will defeat you one day, but I have to find someone first," I said walking past him to the Lastaition baslicom. The evil man laughed.

"You won't make it in time because I will be taking you by force her and now," he lunged at me, but I dodged and struck him in the crotch, but he was wearing steel pants so I hurt my foot in the process. Necro attacked back and sliced my new hoodie that Rachel gave me.

In order to keep from being left in my underwear I transformed and punched him in the gut sending him flying across the train station.

"I'm impressed Purple Heart. YOUR MORE POWERFUL THAN I THOUGHT!" The necromancer screamed as he sent a wave of black energy in the form of a Phoenix I got sent into a wall. I was now very angry. For here stood the one man who keeps my love under his curse.

"I will kill you!" I screamed charging him. He sides stepped and I missed with my sword. Necro then kicked me in the stomach and then proceeded to unleash a very powerful attack.

"You're mine my dear. Death's howl!" soon dark energy turned into a wolf jaw and it was headed straight for me until I hear a gun shot and the green beam of light hit the wolf dispersing it. "I must go," necro said using teleportation.

"Hey Nep!? You okay?" I hear someone call.

I look up and see Uni.

"Yes, I'm fine. thank you, Uni," I said patting the black-haired girl on the head.

"If you're looking for my sis she left yesterday and will be gone for a while," the girl said smiling.

"No, I'm looking for you," I said.

"what ya need Nep?"

"where did you see Ace last?" I asked. Uni looked confused. I explained everything, but my fight with Terumi or who he is.

"I believe he was going to visit you. Did he not show up?" Uni asked concerned.

"No, I didn't even know he was going to come visit at all," I said. Then it hit me. The necromancer would know where he is, but an unexpected guest came and said while wearing a red cloak.

"He's at Lost Crimson Outlook," the cloaked figure said. Before walking away.

I saw a scythe on the figure's back and the I got the scent of roses in my nose. I felt like I knew the figure, but couldn't remember who.

 **[Meanwhile on the roof of Lastaition]**

" **You just couldn't help yourself could you Ruby?" a white-haired girl asked**

" **I couldn't help myself. The girl is seeking out her lover who she wants to see most." The red cloaked figure said. "besides I owe Purple Heart one anyway."**

 **Necro POV**

 **[Blood knight hide-out; master study.]**

"I see why he loves you now dear Neptune. He has the traits to help you birth a child with his blood and powers. I have seen the future I know how it ends, but I can alter it by making you my little doll," I say to myself then I burst into psychotic laughter.

 **Neptune\ Purple heart POV**

 **(Castle Alucard rose Garden.)**

I stand in a garden of roses as I look at the crimson moon in the sky.

"Lost Crimson Outlook huh?" I ask myself as Valkenhayn taps my shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it/" He asks.

"Yes, this is the same kind of Night when I would spend time with Ace cuddling him and thanking the gods for what I have," I answered like a young girl who loves the most beautiful flower in the garden.

 **Author's note; sorry for the late update but college is not kind. Also, I meant for this to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything to lengthen this chapter.**

 **If you guys have any tips to lengthen chapters please leave a review or PM me? Thank you for waiting.**


End file.
